Fireworks, traduction
by Kate Neremh
Summary: TRADUCTION de shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod. Steve passe souvent ses anniversaires dans le silence et la solitude, à se souvenir de ses camarades tombés au combat. Ce 4 Juillet à la tour, il va sur le toit pendant le feu d'artifice, pour ne plus être hanté par son passé. Mais une espionne aux cheveux roux va lui rappeler qu'il a une famille, une qui sera toujours là pour lui.


_Hello ! Voici une nouvelle traduction (autorisée par l'auteur en question) de Shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod (Thank you again:D I loved reading this story)._

 _J'ai adoré lire cette histoire, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous._

 _Je ne vais pas faire une leçon d'histoire mais en gros, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le 4 Juillet aux Etats-Unis c'est un peu comme le 14 Juillet en France._

 _(enfin on se comprend, en terme de « fête nationale »._

 _J'ai décidé de les laisser se tutoyer, étant donné qu'is sont censés être assez proche..._

 _Disclaimer :Malheureusement, Steve et Natasha ne m'appartiennent pas (Sinon ils seraient déjà ensemble depuis longtemps). L'histoire appartient à Shadowhautingdauntlessdemigod.:)_

 _Le léger essor d'un canon retentit sur le champ de bataille, résonnant dans ses oreilles. Le ciel de la nuit avait été incendié avec les flammes des coups de feu. Un autre bruit de canon retentit, comme un grand craquement dans le bruit de la bataille. Les cris prirent leurs places en même temps que la boule de métal eut atteint ses objectifs._

 _Des corps jonchaient le champ de bataille que Steve et les troupes traversaient, le bruit des armes de tir d'Hydra était assourdissant, les boules bleues d'énergie étaient lançées sur les soldats, ce qui rendait impossible pour eux d'entendre les commandemants._

 _Steve chassa la mémoire de la guerre de son esprit et leva la tête. Les feux d'artifice avaient explosés pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, apportants des étincelles lumineuses et puissantes dans le ciel. Ils avaient convergés vers le ciel dans un sifflement aigu avant d'éclater en une boule lumineuse de couleurs, puis ils avaient disparus. Le seul vestige de l'artifice était la fumée qui flottait dans l'air, qui descendait sur toute la ville dans une brume colorée.  
_

 _C'était le 4 Juillet. Le jour où le pays célébrerait son indépendance avec les fêtes, soirées et les feux d'artifice. Steve avait_ passé la plupart de la journée dans la solitude, la marche autour de divers monuments de guerre et ses hommages aux hommes qui avaient fait le pays libre.

Le reste des Vengeurs était dans la tour, dans leur propre fête. Personne n'avait soulevé le fait que c'était son anniversaire , mais Steve était très bien comme ça. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Tony lui mette un chapeau d'anniversaire ridicule et fasse une soirée karaoké, comme il l'avait fait pour Clint.

Steve avait été lui aussi à la fête pendant des heures, à écouter des histoires et rire à de mauvaises blagues de Tony. Mais il s'était éclipsé lorsque les feux d'artifice avaient débutés. Il préférait être seul pendant ce temps, pendant que les boules qui explosaient de lumière étaient un déclencheur pour sa mémoire, et il ne voulait pas gâcher la fête en ayant un mauvais flashback.

Ainsi, au lieu de fêter le 4 Juillet comme il se devait, il se tenait sur le toit de la tour, les bras croisés sous lui, afin que ses coudes soient appuyés contre la rambarde de métal froid. La légère brise le rafraîchissait dans la nuit chaude tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds généralement soignés. Une petite broche SSR avait été rajoutée à sa tenue, mais il l'avait soigneusement cachée dans son jean bleu foncé. Comfortable et légèrement habillé, comme Stark avait dit à tout le monde. 

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait sur le toit fit tourner l'attention de Steve loin des feux d'artifice. Natasha sortit, ses talons claquants sur le toit de ciment. Elle portait une robe bleue, retenue par une épaule. La robe se terminait juste avant ses genoux et une paire de chaussures style gladiateur en argent et talons bas rajoutait un côté plus habillé à sa tenue.

«Je pensais que je pourrais te trouver ici, » dit-elle, en marchant vers la balustrade sur laquelle se tenait accoudée le soldat. Il y avait des confettis argentés dans ses cheveux roux bouclés, mais elle ne semblait pas remarquer. Steve se disait que de toute manière, même si elle s'en rendait compte, elle ne ferait probablement rien. Ses mains étaient pliées délicatement derrière son dos lorsqu'elle vint se placer en face de lui.

Elle leva sa tête légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Même en talons, sa taille n'égalait pas la sienne.

« Et comment le pensais-tu? » Demanda Steve, un rouge léger montant sur ses joues.

« Je me plais à penser que je te connais assez bien, Rogers. Je ne saurais pourtant pas l'expliquer. »

Steve rit légèrement et tourna son regard vers le sol.

« Il semblerait que ce soit le cas. »

Natasha soupira. "Les garçons se demandent où tu es allé. Clint essaye de tester une flèche de feu d'artifice à l'intérieur et Pepper tente de le calmer et de lui parler." Son regard se régalait de la vision de Steve qui avait roulé sa tête en arrière, les lèvres fermées.

«Je viens de rêver un peu. J'avais habitude de passer chaque 4 Juillet avec Bucky. Nous étions assis dans le parc et nous regardions les feux d'artifice, en se passant du pop-corn. Même avec les Commandos, ils rugissaient en buvant et commencaient à débiter des histoires de guerre. Après la guerre ... Après être rentré, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas bon pour moi d'être à l'intérieur pendant les feux d'artifice. Ils ... Il s'arrêta, massant sa tête de ses doigts.

Natasha saisit légèrement sa main et a la tira vers le bas de sa tête. « Tu n'as pas à l''expliquer, Steve. J'aurais simplement souhaité que tu me le dises plus tôt, pour que je puisse venir ici avec toi. »

« Merci, Nat. » Il lui donna un petit sourire, en essayant de cacher la teinte de tristesse dans sa voix. La main de la rousse était toujours verrouillée avec la sienne.. L'autre été pliée derrière son dos, cachant évidemment quelque chose. « Qu'est ce que c'est? »

En ramenant sa main devant elle, Natasha commença à sourire. Un petit cadeau rectangulaire, enveloppé avec du papier de drapeau américain et orné d'un ruban bleu. « Tu ne penses pas que je pouvais oublier ton anniversaire, si? »

« Non, Nat, tu ne devrais pas faire, » Steve commença timidement. Natasha tenu sous son nez le présent avec son bras tendu, et il fut donc obligé d'enlever sa main de la sienne pour prendre le papier crépus dans les deux mains. Il le regarda un instant avant de le déballer soigneusement et de le retourner. A l'intérieur, il y avait un grand cadre, tenant trois photos. Le premier était d'un homme et d'une femme, tenant un petit bébé sur les genoux, le regard vers l'appareil photo. La photo était jaune et effilochée sur les bords, mais l'image en noir et blanc était encore clair. L'enfant était petit, avec des yeux clairs.

Steve toucha le verre recouvrant la photo, les larmes voilant légerement ses yeux. La deuxième photo était des Howling Commandos, tout souriants à la caméra. Steve et Bucky avaient leurs bras entourants l'autre, avec la bouche ouverte dans un sourire. Dugan les regardait et souriait, son chapeau melon emblématique au sommet de sa tête.

La photo finale était celle de tout les Avengers. Fury, l'Agent Hill, Coulson ainsi que Pepper étaient aux côtés de l'équipe, tout le monde en uniforme. Steve était debout à côté de Thor. Tous les membres de l'équipe, même Fury, avaient un large sourire sur leurs visages.

« Comment as-tu trouvé ça? » demanda doucement Steve, clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes.

«Je connais certaines personnes, » répondit-elle simplement. «Je pensais que ça pouvait faire un bon cadeau d'anniversaire. » Steve détourna ses yeux hors de l'image pour observer Natasha, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Stark n'en a aucune idée. Donc tu es tranquille. »

Steve poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Nat, je ne sais même pas comment te remercier. » Ses yeux bleu cristal survolaient toutes les photos, atterrissants sur ses parents. C'était probablement l'une des trois images qu'il avait laissé d'eux. Cela signifiait beaucoup.

« Steve, tu ne devrais pas. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses ces dernières années. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, tu as une famille. Nous serons toujours là pour toi. » Les cris de Tony filtrait à travers la porte ouverte sur le toit, bien que ses paroles soient confuses, il provoqua un rire au soldat et à l'espionne. « Un peu disfonctionnelle, c'est une famille bizarre. Mais que tu aimes l'idée ou non, tu es un peu coincé avec nous. »

Il regarda de nouveau le cadre, les photos de ses trois familles qui avaient enjambé presque un siècle. «Je suis heureux d'en faire partie, » Steve répondit, le rougissement désormais évident sur ses joues.

« Joyeux quatre-vingt dix-septième anniversaire, Steve, » murmura Natasha en plantant un doux baiser sur sa joue, puis prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle le conduisit à la fête. 

Les feux d'artifice étaient toujours en cours au large, ils pouvaient être entendu même à l'intérieur de la tour, mais pour une fois, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il regarda autour de lui, son équipe, sa famille. Steve réalisa qu'il ne s'était jamais senti plus à l'aise.

« Steve, tu dois parler à Stark! Il a recommencé à tirer des roquettes de confettis! » cria Clint, tout en tirant Steve dans le milieu de la pièce, qui avait été couvert de paillettes de toutes les couleurs.

Pendant qu'il tentait de récupérer les roquettes pour les emmener loin de Tony, Natasha était assise sur l'un des tabourets du bar, regardant le chaos qui se déroule devant elle. Équipe normale? Sûrement pas. Mais elle et Steve savaient qu'ils ne l'échangerait pour le monde.

 _Fin._


End file.
